The present invention relates to pole-mounted equipment and, more particularly, to equipment which can be mounted on poles having a wide range of pole diameters and which is simple to install and resistant to weather conditions and vandalism.
Prior art pole-mounted equipment is generally secured by means of an exposed bracket. The bracket is subject to wear and tear due to weather, and the equipment itself is readily subject to vandalism. Where attempts have been made to achieve better protection, the resulting assembly could only accommodate a narrow range of pole diameters.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an approach to pole-mounting equipment which eliminates the aforesaid prior art problems.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a mounting assembly for a remote pole-mounted radio-telephone unit which is suitable for mounting on a wide variety of pole diameters and which minimizes the effects of weather and vandalism.